Bewerewulfed
by truephan
Summary: Before PP. Plasmius forces Wulf to destroy Danny, but Wulf fails and only injures Danny, transforming him into a ghost werewolf. Danny's evil and uncontrollable metamorphosis, triggered by his emotions, will be permanent unless Danny can survive the dangerous cure.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, all you DP fans! I'm so excited to be here! I've been reading some great stories from you, but how about something more light-hearted? Hope you enjoy it.**

"Bewerewulfed"

(What a hairy situation!)

Prologue

In the Ghost Zone, at Warden Walker's prison, the skeleton-like sheriff of the Ghost Zone Prison is meeting with the sinister, blue-skinned Vlad Plasimus.

Warden Walker is reviewing a thick dossier and grumbling to himself. " Fourteen years old…sometimes he's got thick, black hair, red and white t-shirt and sneakers, and blue jeans. Hmmm, and sometimes he's in a black and white costume, has white hair, and emits green ectoplasmic rays from his hands. Is there any other description recorded of him?

Plamius answers. "Just what exactly are you muttering about? Of course, we're both talking about the same person, no matter what he looks like! In fact, I might add that his meddling friends, a girl and a boy, usually accompany him. The girl has short black hair, wears boots and is too smart for her own good. The other one, you know, the boy who wears glasses and a red beret, has foiled many of many of the ghosts' plans with his technological savvy.

"Is that right?" the Warden asks flipping through the file. Disappointed that he does not have that same information in his records, he yells, "I need more pages!"

"Oh, never mind that for now, Walker. Just remember our agreement. Once I give you control over Wulf, he will do twice the dirty work...Destroy that inferno ghost child, and..."

"Destroy?" Walker interrupts, clearly upset. "That won't do! I want him alive!"

Plasmius chuckles in feigned embarrassment and answers. "Did I say destroy him? No, no. But when Wulf captures the boy, we will ruin the life he has in the Real World _and_ in the Ghost Zone. And then, of course, you can do whatever you want with the beast .."

"And the ghost boy…" Walker interrupts.

"Yes, as you wish," Plasmius yields, but secretly thinks, 'We'll see about that…'

Warden Walker motions to his minions to bring the chained and growling Wulf into the room. Wulf struggles with his bonds, but does not have any luck in freeing himself. He howls and lunges at the Warden, who ignores the suffering ghost animal.

Instead, the Warden turns to Plasmius, picks up a picture of Danny Phantom kicking the Warden's butt, shows it to Plasmius, and says, "Two for one. Keep the Wulf. Finally get my punk!"

Chapter 1

The next morning, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, all freshmen at Casper High School, are walking down the hallway toward their next class. Tucker is busily speaking Esperanto, an artificial language that mixes the elements of all foreign tongues, to a passing "geek" boy.

Sam, clearly irritated, remarks to Tucker, "Will you stop doing that? It's embarrassing!"

Tucker dutifully answers her in Esperanto until he realizes that he's not speaking in English, then finishes in English,"…if I don't practice?"

"What?" Danny responds, finally paying attention to the last part of what Tucker and Sam were saying.

Tucker patiently repeats, in English this time, "I said, 'How do you expect me to be able to speak to Wulf if I don't practice?'"

Danny answers with a sigh. "Speaking of Wulf, do you think we will ever see him again? I thought we would by now. I look for him whenever I'm in the Ghost Zone, but so far I haven't even found a trace of him. It's been so long since we've seen him..."

"...or smelled him..." interrupts Sam.

"...or spoken to him!" Tucker adds, turning to another passing "geek" kid and speaking to the kid in Esperanto again. But because he is not watching where he is going, he runs right into Dash Baxter, the school's resident bully-jock.

Dash immediately shoves Tucker away and wiping himself off, jeers, "Ey-Yuck! Loser oozer!"

Danny instantly jumps to Tucker's defense and blurts, "Hey! It was just an accident, Dash!"

To which, Dash responds, "Maybe,...but this isn't!" and he instantly pushes Danny into a nearby trash can.

Infuriated, Danny clenches his fists and his eyes momentarily flash from his usual blue eyes to eerie green auras.

At first, Dash gasps at the sight of the glowing eyes, but then moves in with the intent to whack Danny again.

This time Sam comes to Danny's defense. She steps between the trapped Danny and the charging Dash and challenges, "Look, Jocko! Isn't it time for a new nerd flavor of the month? We are really stale, you know."

Dash, surprised by her fearlessness, stops, blinks, and remarks, "Yeah...Never thought of that before...So many nerds, so little time." Licking his lips with self-satisfaction, Dash turns away from the trio and starts chasing another small, nerd boy.

Sam turns to Danny and helping him out of the trashcan, chides, "Danny! You've gotta be more careful! Dash saw your eyes change color! You're gonna hafta work at controlling your emotions."

Danny, looking vacantly at Sam, dryly replies, "You're kidding, right? I don't need to do that! At our age, it's natural to be out of control!"

Tucker snickers at Danny's response.

"Urgh!" Sam growls, and she stomps away from them.

"Hey wait up!" Danny calls to her as he and Tucker quicken their pace until all three friends are reunited. The bell rings and they head toward their next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the kind reviews. I'm really thrilled to be a part of the DP writers' band! BTW, since I'm new here, do we all have to make disclaimers for each story? I thought that we all know that we don't own any of the characters, especially me, but that we're just fans having a lot of fun "embellishing" on possible plots involving our favorite hero. Am I wrong? Now, back to the story. The chapters are short, but I like lots of action! Hope you enjoy.**

Bewerewulfed-- Chapter 2

Meanwhile, back at Warden Walker's prison, Plasmius and Walker inspect the new and improved collar that Plasmius has just locked around Wulf's neck. With the loud sounds of his chains ringing in his ears, Wulf howls in defiance and momentarily breaks free from the tight hands of Walker's minions. He lounges at Plasmius and Walker, but they easily move out of the way, and Wulf crashes to the floor. Before Wulf can recover, Plasmius quickly pushes the button on a radio-like contraption, and a painful jolt thrusts into Wulf. Wulf is stunned, yet he still tries to get up.

Vlad anxiously calls to the Warden, "He is still resisting, but it won't be for long. Let's not waste any more time, Walker. Make your command!"

Just as Walker commands, "Wulf,..." Plasimus zaps the poor creature, who immediately cowers and whimpers. The collar finally does its work. The intense pain breaks Wulf's resistance and impels him to do anything commanded by the voice he immediately hears. Walker continues in a booming voice, "Wulf,... seek and capture the Ghost Boy. Bring him here to me. I don't care how you do it, just as long as I have him alive. Do you understand?"

Wulf, clinging to the happy memories of his friends, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, wrestles for control. But when he is zapped by the collar again, this time by Walker's pushing the button, he submits and answers in Esperanto, "Whatever you say, Master!"

Warden's words to "seek and capture the Ghost Boy" echo in Wulf's brain as he begins to tear a hole in the Ghost Zone that will let him penetrate the Real World. But as he begins to enter the hole he has created, Plasmius pushes a secret button on another hidden and smaller contraption, and suddenly the Warden's voice melds into Plasmius' clear voice, who gives him a new, impelling command, "Seek and **destroy **the Ghost Boy!"

With Plasmius' last order ringing in his ears, Wulf jumps into the hole and leaves the Ghost Zone.

---------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, at Casper High School, Danny, Sam and Tucker are again walking down the hallway. Danny, who is holding a fistful of papers, and Sam try to ignore Tucker, who keeps speaking Esperanto to anyone and everyone who passes by them.

Danny, shuffling the papers, says, exasperated, "What a sorry excuse of a play! I can't believe that Lancer actually thought he could write a better story about werewolves! Just where did he come up with these lines: 'Grrrr. Ah-oooh'?"

Oh, well, maybe you can 'ham it up' and improve it a little." Sam replies with a slight smile. "At least Lancer gave you all the juicy parts."

"Ha, ha," he responds dryly. "The 'juicy parts' just requires me to drool!"

Sam smirks and continues, "Come on, Danny, it's not every day that Lancer picks someone who can actually _act_ to be in his dumb plays. If I had to hear Dash trash a line one more time, I know I'd lose it!"

Danny smiles at her compliment. But before he can answer, his "ghost sense" --that is, his puff of cold, blue breath--suddenly goes off, and he says, "Uh-oh, guys! We're not alone! But somehow, this feels very different!"

To which, Tucker quips, "Told ya not to eat that red stuff they served in the cafeteria today!"

Danny replies, "This is serious, Tuck! Come on!"

The three friends dash into a nearby empty classroom. Danny quickly transforms into Danny Phantom just as Wulf leaves his portal. Wulf immediately attacks Danny before any of the friends can respond.

But Danny Phantom manages to throw Wulf off and says, "Wulf, what are you doing? It's me. Danny! Friend, remember?"

Wulf doesn't answer, but angrily lunges at Danny again. Danny, trying not to hurt his friend, quickly evades him, and sprints into the air. Wulf immediately pursues him. Again, they struggle with each other, and Danny is alarmed at the blank, angry red eyes glaring at him, eyes that do not belong to the Wulf he knows. With a lot more effort at this encounter, Danny is still able to push the beast away. But then Danny spies the new collar, which is glowing eerily. He gasps and shouts, "Sam! Tucker! He must be under someone's control again! You better get outta here!"

His guard down in fear for his friends' safety, Danny doesn't see the raging creature that renews his attack. As Danny struggles with his friend in mid-air, he is still unsure whether to attack. But the brainwashed Wulf does not hesitate and when he momentarily overpowers Danny, pinning him to the ceiling, he successfully bites Danny in the left shoulder.

Sam and Tucker scream "Danny!" in unison just as Danny screams in pain from his wound. Knocked momentarily senseless, Danny spirals to the ground and crashes into the desks below. He does not get up at first as Sam and Tucker rush to protect him.

Enraged at their response, Wulf turns to attack Sam and Tucker. But the injured Danny struggles to stand, and holding his wounded arm, musters all his might and uses his 'ghostly wail' on Wulf, who is eventually—along with the furniture in the room—thrust out the window and far, far away.

His strength spent, Danny collapses. Sam and Tucker run up to the now unconscious Danny Phantom. They see his wound just before it disappears when Danny Phantom reverts to his Danny Fenton form.

Sam, clearly worried, cries, "This can't be good. He's never been hurt this badly before."

As Danny Fenton slowly begins to stir, Sam and Tucker help him to his feet.

"Danny! Are you all right?" She asks anxiously.

Groaning weakly and grabbing his injured left arm, Danny replies, "I don't know. I don't feel that good. Who did that to Wulf?"

Tucker immediately begins to tap on his PDA and then announces, "I'm not sure, but according to my calculations, that collar is a lot more powerful than the last one. It'll be tough to crack its code to deactivate it."

With sudden and uncharacteristic anger, Danny growls at him, "Then get on it! We need to know who and what we're up against!" He stumbles forward, still clutching his injured left arm, and Sam catches him. But he shrugs her off and stomps out of the classroom and down the hallway without his two friends.

Tucker, surprised and hurt by Danny's words, calls after him and says, "OK, man! I was just trying to help!" He looks down at his PDA and frowns. He then punches on it some more.

"I'm not liking this," she says to Tucker, sympathetically touching him on the shoulder and throwing a worried glance toward where Danny disappeared.

"Yeah, me either. I can't help it if my PDA is so '1.0'!"

"Tucker!" she responded, impatiently. "You know what I mean! Besides, we all know you'll figure it out...but could you hurry up and figure it out? I got an awful feeling that something terrible is going to happen."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any character, ever! (I'm not that good!) Thank you for your gracious reviews. It helps that a new writer is so kindly encouraged. Here is Chapter 3. I know it is short , but I will update more quickly because of it. Hope you enjoy!**

Be-werewulfed--Chapter 3

Later that evening, under a full moon, Danny fitfully sleeps in his bed, burning with fever. As he sweats, he tries to fight for control over what's happening to him. He screams out in his sleep, "No, NO!"

His screams alert Jazz, his sister, who bursts into his room just as his transformation begins. Horrified, she yells, "Danny! What's wrong?! Oh, no!"

His screams, mixed with hers, have also alerted their parents. As Jazz hears the running footsteps behind her, she instinctively reacts, slamming her brother's bedroom door and guarding the outside of it with her outstretched body just as their parents, Maddie and Jack, armed with ghost guns, arrive.

"Jazz, what's going on? We heard Danny scream!" Maddie anxiously says.

Suddenly, from behind the door, Danny screams again. But this time, some of the screaming is intermixed with wolf-like howls. What his family doesn't know is that he is slowly and painfully morphing into a creature that is not like him--as Phantom or human-- or like Wulf.

"Jazz, get out of the way!" Maddie demands.

Jazz, more determined to guard the door, objects, "But Mom! Danny...uh...asked me to make sure he's not disturbed while he practices for the school play."

"At two o'clock in the morning?" Jack asks, confounded.

Suddenly new noises erupt behind the door, and Jazz winces, losing confidence in her now shattered story.

Maddie continues, "Jazz, dear, I know that you kids are sometimes in cahoots with each other, keeping your secrets and all, but this can't be right. Let us in!"

Just at the peak of the horrific din, Maddie and Jack force their way into Danny's room, only to find an empty, utterly destroyed room. Jazz immediately follows them into the room. Her parents turn to Jazz in disbelief.

Jazz, also in shock, manages to utter, "He's good, isn't he?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Plasmius, who has been monitoring Danny's house in hopes of witnessing Wulf's victory, has just noticed a strange beast flying out of Danny's bedroom window. Straining to get a better look, he soars upward toward the creature, but not too close that he can be seen.

As he follows the monster, which fervently unleashes its fury on the town, Plasmius cannot believe his eyes! The brute looks similar enough to Wulf. It is undoubtedly hairy, but the hair is in splotches, blending with what can only be described as a putrid hue hybrid of peach and green skin. Its fangs are unmistakably Wulf-like. But it has larger eyes than Wulf, and the pointy ears are curiously hairless. And it has no feet or shoes but its large lower paws are as mottled with hair and peach-green skin as its arms are.

As Plasmius continues to observe the beast, he sees that it is certainly as powerful, maybe more powerful, than the ghost animal he sent to hunt Daniel. But its snout and over all size are much too small to be Wulf. And what about that tuff of shaggy white hair that hangs in the creature's eyes? And the signature green ectoplasmic beams spewing from its paws? Well, not exactly paws, but really more like a grotesque fusion of hands and long green claws?

Bewildered, Plasmius looks for more clues. He hurries his pace, but following this creature proves difficult. Finally, Plamius gets a glimpse of what he was waiting for. Can he be certain? Yes, yes! That's why he hadn't noticed it at first! The suit the monster is wearing is so tattered that it was hard before to see that it is black and white!

Plasmius slows his pursuit as he ponders the situation. Certainly, Daniel wouldn't have gone down without a fight. Suddenly, he smiles smugly as he figures out what must have happened.

As he watches the transformed 'werewulf' ghost child fly away, he chuckles evilly, "Oh, this is delicious! Better than I had hoped! To think: Not only will there be no more 'Danny Phantom', but he'll destroy everything that ever meant anything to him...Won't do much for his ego, will it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own the characters, but I love them anyway. Just as I promised, DP fans! Because Chapter 3 was so short, here is Chapter 4, right on its heels. Hope you enjoy and, **

Bewerewulfed Chapter 4

After a terrifying night of attacking the inhabitants of Amity Park as Danny Werewolf, Danny Fenton wakes at daybreak. He feels unnaturally refreshed. He still wears what he wore the night before, his pajamas, but they are now in shreds. He slowly rolls over, his now destroyed bed moaning under his weight. Unaware of the state of his room or clothing, he yawns and heads downstairs to the kitchen, where his parents and sister are.

His family is sitting at the dining room table. Jazz rests; her head down on the table and cradled in her folded arms. Maddie leans against her drowsy husband. They are frazzled and exhausted, having just regrouped after searching for Danny all night. They do not know that he had returned just before dawn.

Danny nonchalantly saunters in. Maddie and Jack jump up in excitement, which startles Jazz awake. They are so relieved to see him, they do not notice his clothes. Instead, they all cry out, "Danny!"

Danny, pointing to each of them individually, deadpans, "Mom. Dad. Jazz. Glad we got this straight first thing in the morning."

Without commenting, they run to him and give him a group hug, but Danny does not hug them back.

Jack then breaks away from the group and says, slightly irritated, "And just where have you been all night, young man?"

Danny is totally surprised by his question and replies, "In bed. Where else would I be?"

Before his parents can respond, Jazz blurts out, "Uh, he's obviously _**so**_ into his role! Danny, don't you remember? You know, the school play? About **werewolves?** You were practicing last night and got a little carried away, right?

When his sister mentions 'werewolves', Danny instinctively looks down at his tattered clothes and gasps. Images flash in his mind about his transformation and he cries, "Oh, **no**! I mean, **right!** Sorry Mom and Dad. It's,...it's just that doing well in the play is part of my English grade and you know how Mr. Lancer is!"

Satisfied with Danny's 'explanation', Jack remarks, "Well, OK. But next time, you practice only at home, got it? And you might not want to wear your costume to bed."

"Yes sir. Can I please get ready for school now?"

His parents nod, and Danny hurries to his room. When he finally sees the condition of his room, he is stunned. He utters in horror, "Did I do all this?"

Before he can do anything else, he hears a knock on the door.

"Danny? Are you there? It's me, Jazz," the female voice says.

"Please, Jazz, just leave me alone! I have to get to ready for school."

"But something terrible has happened to you! Won't you tell me about it? I want to help," she pleads.

"NO!" he screams, his breathing quickening suddenly.

"But we don't know what all this means. I'm very worried about you," she continues.

"Urrggrh!" he growls, infuriated at her persistence.

Jazz gasps at Danny's strange and obviously threatening response. Uncertain on how to press on, she wisely and sheepishly utters, "All right, little brother. Just let me know when you want to talk." She turns away and leaves as worried as she came.

Sweat falls from Danny's forehead as he struggles with his intensifying rage. Suddenly, pain shears through him, and grasping at his invisible wound, his eyes flash from red to green then back to blue. Trying to make some sense of his feelings, he argues with himself, '_Why am I so angry with her? Yeah, she's always so nosey, but that's all the time! I'm use to it... But for some reason it's really getting under my skin this time. In fact, it's making me furious…But, it shouldn't! Of course, she worries about me. Gee, I'm worried about me!...But it doesn't matter!! No one should ever butt into my business! Urrgggrh!... Uh, what's wrong with me?'_

As if on cue, a terrifying thought pummels his mind and tears at his wound. The fight with Wulf! _'Oh no! Wulf! The bite! Does this mean I'm a...?' _

Still in disbelief, he runs over to the cracked mirror on the wall and looking at it, briefly sees his metamorphosis again. He stumbles back with the dreadful reality. His anger is firmly expelled by the blow. Panting, he hoarsely whispers, "What am I going to do?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, I had a hard time posting because of an "error" occurring for some reason in processing at Fanfiction, and it is still happening, no matter what I try to do. So I'm late with this posting. And I'm doing a little experiment to see if I can get around that. Now here is Chapter 5! BTW: I do not own any characters. Hope you enjoy!**

Bewerewulfed Chapter 5

Later that morning, Danny is seated in Mr. Lancer's class. He hopes that he can somehow muddle through the day, and then he can figure out what to do about his situation when he gets back home. But what becomes apparent, with Mr. Lancer's excruciatingly boring review of his play, is that muddling doesn't seem to be a possibility.

Pacing in front of the class, hamming up the lines and putting the actors in his play on the spot, Mr. Lancer finally zeros in on Danny. "Mr. Fenton, have you memorized your lines yet?"

"You mean, 'Grrrrr.' and 'Ah-oooh'?" Danny asks sarcastically.

"Very funny. Looks like you'll be able to remember your most intelligent lines."

The class laughs at Danny in response.

Enraged, Danny's eyes quickly change from blue to red, but this time, instead of changing back to blue, they remain red encircled by a green glowing ring. Just then, the bell rings. Danny lags behind while the rest of the class leaves the room and heads down the hallway. He transforms into Danny Werewulf just outside the classroom door, turns around, and bursting into Mr. Lancer's room, growls, "Grrrrr!....Ah-oooooh!"

"_**Great Expectations**_! Help!" A terrified Mr. Lancer screams, and instinctively dives out the window, leaving an infuriated Danny Wererwulf alone in the room.

Even more incensed at having his prey escape, Danny Werewulf begins to destroy the room. But that isn't enough to quell his anger. He stops momentarily, takes a deep breath and emits an eerie version of his "ghostly wail". "Grrrr!...Ah-oooooh!" He howls, and the force utterly decimates the room. Panting heavily, the beast quickly leaps out of the hole he has just created in the outside wall of the room and runs toward the school field.

Dash and several other teenagers are on the field playing flag football during P.E. They do not see the monstrous hulk heading their way.

A football play is in progress. Dash, being the connoisseur of bullies, tackles his ball-carrying opponent instead of grabbing the flag. A whistle blows in protest, but Dash doesn't listen. He wrestles the ball from his hurting victim and proceeds to run down the field, tauntingly juggling the ball as he heads toward the goal.

The opposing team, of course, starts to chase the cheater, but then they notice that they are running with the wolves, er, wolf. Terrified, they scream and scamper off the field.

Meanwhile, Dash wonders why no one has caught up with him yet. He slows his pace a bit and immediately notices that someone is breathing heavily down his neck. He turns to see that that 'someone' is a some-**thing** and he panics.

Luckily for Dash, his panicked reaction makes him lose his footing, and he falls to the ground. Unluckily for Dash, he brings the werewolf with him.

His attacker upon him, Dash, luckily, panics again, throwing the ball up between him and the snarling teeth that are about to embed him. Instead, the ball makes contact with the fangs, giving Dash the opportunity to squirm out of reach.

In a heartbeat, Dash jumps up and runs. This time, however, he never looks back as he races toward the goal and into the safety of the school.

* * *

Later that day, Danny wakes under the large tree at the far edge of the school property. Mortified to find himself there, he looks around and then down at his shredded clothing. "Oh, great!" he remarks. "Too bad 'grunge' is still 'out'!"

He looks up and sees Sam and Tucker running out to meet him.

"Where have you been?" Tucker yells excitedly, not noticing Danny's clothes, "I've got it! I know how to get the collar off!"

Sam, looking disapprovingly at Danny, dryly remarks, "Uh, you know, the 'grunge' is still 'out'".

Ignoring her and Tucker, Danny cries, "Guys! Something awful is happening!" He grabs at his suddenly painful invisible wound again, then just as suddenly scratches himself all over. Relieved, he continues, "I've felt strange ever since Wulf bit me. And then I can't remember where I've been or what I've done lately. And then I wake up looking like this. I'm not sure, but I might be a..." He gulps and adds, "...werewolf!"

Sam gasps and replies, "I was afraid of something like this. But that can't be right! Werewolves only come out at night. At the full moon. And you changed in broad daylight. Maybe you're just sick or something and you'll get over it?"

Pulling at his tattered clothing, Danny yells, "How can I get over this?" And then trying to control himself, he adds, "I've got a sick feeling that somehow ghost werewolves don't have the same rules as ....er....real werewolves."

The three friends look at each other, so anxious now that they do not know what to say or do.

All of the sudden, Wulf tears into the Real World from the Ghost Zone and immediately lunges at Danny. To Sam and Tucker's horror, Danny instantly transforms into Danny Werewulf before Wulf can grapple him. The teenage werewulf quickly counterattacks. The fighting is fierce, and at first, it is uncertain as to who will win. But then an odd thing happens. At the peak of battle, they abruptly stop, scratch themselves all over, and resume their struggle where they left off.

Finally, the younger werewulf begins to get the upper hand. Seeing his chance, Tucker yells to Danny, "Danny, if you can just hold Wulf down, I might be able to tap into the collar!"

But at the sound of his name, Danny knocks Wulf far away, and growls in anger before he turns to attack Tucker. Sam gasps and instantly pushes Tucker away, and now she faces the monster who was her friend.

The beast snarls in warning, hesitating at first to attack her. But with a surging rage, he poises to strike her, but not before Wulf springs out of nowhere and wrestles his foe to the ground. Danny Werewulf flips Wulf off of him with his hind legs and quickly reverses their positions. With Wulf momentarily pinned to the ground, Tucker braves the risk and attaches his PDA to the collar. In a moment—and a zap to Tucker—the collar is off!

Wulf, slightly dazed, pulls the younger werewulf off of him and braces for another attack. But unexpectedly, Danny grows claws, tears into the Ghost Zone, and escapes into it. Before Sam or Tucker can react, Wulf jumps in after the young beast just as the tear repairs itself.

"You're welcomed! Again!" Tucker yells after Wulf, struggling to get up from the ground where he landed when he was zapped.

Sam rushes to Tucker and helping him up, cries, "Tucker, are you all right?"

Tucker, looking at his fried PDA, laments, "Yeah, but my 1.0 PDA is now in the negative!"

Sam, relieved that at least one of her friends is okay, urges, "Come on, then. We have to help Danny!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you ever so much for your kind reviews. I'm really encouraged and love my phans! (especially Wolfinson, PPGBelle4, at-a-glance, Esme Kali Phantom, angelus-alvus, angelfire9110, Cold-heart-Angel23, I Collect Bananas, and yes, even you, FernClaw) BTW: Since this chapter and the next are very short to speed up the action, I'm going to post them simultaneously. Oh, and I do not own any characters, but the new weapon is all mine... Enjoy!**

Bewerewulfed-Chapter 6

Later, Sam and Tucker are in Sam's computer room, sitting in front of a monitor. Studying the screen, they are both intense--and tense. The more and more she reads, the more Sam's face skews up with worry.

She finally says, "It says here that the only way to stop a werewolf is with a silver bullet."

Tucker triumphantly concludes, "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Wait! Just where do you get a silver bullet?"

"I don't know. But that's not the problem."

Tucker continues, "What do you mean? All we have to do is use one and Danny will be all right! Right?"

"You don't understand, Tucker. The silver bullet kills a werewolf."

"But Danny's a **ghost **werewolf. That can't be the same, can it?" Tucker offers.

"But he's still half human. That's the part that may be killed. I don't know."

Suddenly, Wulf tears into the Real World and he lunges at Sam and Tucker. Terrified, they cannot react quickly enough before he pounces on them. But much to their relief, his "pounce" ends up being a huge hug to both of them.

Wulf then speaks excitedly—and very briefly—in Esperanto.

Tucker, happy to finally translate after all that practicing he has done, says, "He thanks us and is sorry about everything and says that Warden Walker and Plasmius made him do this and says he's also sorry because he lost track of Danny Werewulf and so he's come back here because he knows another way to help Danny!"

Sam, bewildered, replies, "He said all that? He barely even spoke!"

Tucker smiles and shrugs.

She continues, "But how? Tell him we want to help!"

Before Tucker can translate, Wulf speaks very briefly in Esperanto.

Tucker translates again, "He says he can get the werewolf ghost out of Danny with a 'metaprotomega blaster'!"

Sam responds, "A 'meta' _what_?"

Tucker squeamishly replies, "Maybe I lost it in translation. Anyhow, if it helps Danny, you can call it anything you like!"

Wulf suddenly sniffs the air. Satisfied, he speaks very briefly in Esperanto, again.

Tucker nods and says, "He says we have to go to Danny's parents' lab!"

Before they can ask any more questions, Wulf grows claws, tears a hole in the dimension, grabs both Sam and Tucker, and the three of them jump into the hole.


	7. Chapter 7

Bewerewulfed-Chapter 7

Wulf, Sam and Tucker tear into the empty lab. With Sam as a lookout, Wulf immediately begins work on building the 'metaprotomega blaster'. In hardly any time, he's finished. But then, unexpectedly, he starts ransacking the lab.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asks frantically.

Tucker immediately speaks to Wulf. Wulf excitedly answers back. Tucker responds, and all of their exchange, of course, is in Esperanto.

Sam, meantime, "follows" their conversation with her head and eyes but not with her understanding. Though completely mystified by their speech, she is distressed by their troubled expressions. Suspecting the worse, her fears are soon confirmed.

"Oh, no!" Tucker laments. "Wulf says he needs a silver bullet!"

"Oh, no!!" Sam echoes. "Why didn't he mention that before?"

Shaking his head and shrugging, he suggests, "He forgot?"

"And just how can he forget a little detail like that?" she cries desperately, and continues, "Does he think humans have an abundant supply of silver bullets?" Suddenly, an idea strikes her. "Wait a minute! Abundant supply? Tucker, ask Wulf if he can **make** a silver bullet!"

Tucker quickly translates and turns to Sam after Wulf answers. "He says if he has what he needs, he can."

"Good! You look for all the stuff he needs. I'll be right back!"

"What?!...But!...Hey! Where are you going?"

Sam enthusiastically answers, "I just remembered! I've got plenty of silver jewelry that my parents keep buying me, hoping that I'll wear them some day. They still can't understand that all their waiting is in vain, and now I can't believe that all their waiting wasn't in vain!"

Tucker blinks at her, utterly baffled at what she has just said.

"Never mind!" Sam continues, as she heads out of the door. "Just get all the other stuff ready!"

Sam returns in no time, and Wulf is pleased with her hoard. He quickly goes to work.

After what seems like an eternity, Wulf is done. He inspects the metaprotomega blaster, inserts the silver bullet into the chamber, and alerts Sam and Tucker. All is ready.

Sam, coming over to inspect the blaster, worriedly asks, "But Wulf, this won't," she gulps, "uhm, hurt Danny, will it?"

Wulf seems to understand her this time. He speaks very briefly in Esperanto.

Sam earnestly looks to Tucker for Wulf's answer.

Tucker clears his throat and translates in a more cheerful tone than he should for what information he is giving. "Ah, he says that he's not sure. In fact, it could be fatal. But he says that we can't wait too much longer...or else Danny will be a werewulf permanently and he won't be the good guy anymore."

Sam gasps and continues, "But it might cure him instead, right?"

Tucker, again pleased at translating but not truly understanding the meaning of what he is translating, speaks to Wulf.

Wulf answers very briefly in Esperanto.

Tucker finally says to Sam, "He says he does not know. But he hopes so, because Danny and us are his best friends and he says he did his best to make sure the metaprotomega blaster works like it's supposed to. But anyhow, we really don't have much choice."

Sam, scrunching her face, remarks, "Tucker, are you sure he said all of that in that little bit of gibberish?"

Tucker shrugs and smiles weakly. Suddenly both he and Sam notice Wuff sniffing the air. Wulf stops sniffing and then speaks very briefly in Esperanto.

"Sam,..." Tucker begins.

"I know...Let's go!" She finishes.

Wulf grabs them and the metaprotomega blaster, rips a hole into the dimension, and they all disappear into it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. And I do not own any characters. Here is Chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Bewerewulfed Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Danny Werewulf, having escaped from Wulf while in the Ghost Zone, is now terrorizing the inhabitants of that domain. He charges indiscriminately and blindly, devastating what little resistance he gets...

Finally, the werewulf's path of destruction leads him to Walker's prison. He wastes no time in wasting its outward walls with his claws and ectoplasmic energy rays. His efforts are quite effective, and he easily pummels the prison, causing heavy damage to it. In the confusion, prisoners escape, and ghost guards stand helpless against the onslaught...

* * *

Earlier, however, before the attack began, Plasmius had just returned to Walker's office to give the Warden news of Wulf's progress. What neither of them knew at the beginning of their meeting was that Wulf is no longer under their control; and at that moment, he is helping Sam and Tucker make the metaprotomega blaster.

Then, just as Danny Werewulf's assault began, Walker grows more and more irritated with Plasmius' report. So, with the sounds and vibrations of crashing walls filling the air, Walker and Plasmius, who in the midst of their argument seem impervious to the din, are heating up.

Walker, shaking his fist angrily at Plasmius, barks, "You haven't heard the last of this, Plasmius! That wasn't part of the deal!"

Plasmius, feigning innocence, replies, "Now, how did I know that Wulf would actually attack the boy? You know how unpredictable those creatures are!

Walker is not satisfied. "But Wulf is controlled by **your** contraption! It must have been defective! You sold me a raw deal!"

Plasmius is unfazed. "But you have to admit. Daniel's raw energy will more than make up for that!

"But I can't get back at him if I can't get **to** him! And from what you said, that will be impossible!"

"Well, we can't have everything, can we, now, hmm?" Plasmius answers smugly.

"Maybe not, but I will have my revenge on that Wulf!" He grabs the radio-like contraption from the top of his desk and pushes another button on the contraction, labeled, 'Destruction'. Of course thinking he has destroyed Wulf and not knowing that he actually hasn't, he sneers, "That'll teach him to double-cross me! And speaking of 'double-cross', Plasmius,…"

Suddenly, a spine-chilling howl interrupts their argument as Danny Werewulf finally uses his ghostly wail on a wall close to the Warden's office. Now, only one remaining piece of fortification stands between the terrifying creature and his foes.

"What is that?" Warden demands, finally shaken into reality.

"You mean, **who** is that?" Plasmius says calmly.

"You mean, he's **here**? Good! Now I can feed you to him!"

Not at all alarmed, Plasmius knows what to say, "Oh, sure it that's what you really want. But shouldn't you actually be working on protecting what's left of your precious prison?"

Plasimus' suggestion cuts to the heart of what is really important to Walker, what Walker after-lives for: intense pride in his prison, complete control over others, and revenge on those who threaten him. And now his prison is being destroyed! His resolve firm, Walker pushes a secret button under his desk, and a hidden door opens. He runs through it and down a secret corridor. He quickly masses his minions and organizes an attack on the teen werewulf.

Meanwhile, just as Walker leaves, Danny Werewulf claws his way into the office where Plasmius still is. The teenager pants heavily and growls at the older hybrid.

Plasmius doesn't flinch as he sneers, "Well, well, well, Daniel. All that hair and smell won't get you the kind of popularity you want, now will it? Of course not. Poor Daniel! Doesn't look like he has much of a future, hmm? Perhaps, then, you'd be better suited trading your 'hero' job for using those claws to serve hors d'oeuvres!"

With renewed rage, Danny attacks Plasmius, who immediately materializes a pink shield to thwart the charging beast. The werewulf claws dig into the shield so intensely that it forces Plamius to his knees. The shield holds, but to Plasmius' sudden chagrin, it begins to buckle. Using a free hand, Plasmius quickly fires his pink signature ectoplasmic ray at the monster, but it has no effect on him.

Now Plasmius is worried as he thinks, _ 'I didn't expect him to be this powerful! He's never been able to defeat me before. But, of course, there's always a first time!'_

He quickly replicates himself just as the shield disintegrates and the remaining "dummy" Plasimus is destroyed. The other Plasmius clones launch an instant counterattack. But again, their combined force does not even faze the uncontrollable beast, and in no time, Danny Werewulf has decimated all the Plasmiuses except the original.

_'Uh, maybe this isn't a good thing after all,'_ Plasmius concludes as he backs away from the furious teen. The werewulf, his claws ready to strike, charges forward, and with each failed attempt with his shields to stop the attack, Plasmius inches further back until he finds himself wedged into the corner of the room. And just when it looks like Plasmius will finally be getting his own come-uppance, a huge blast of orange ectoplasmic energy propels the wall-- and the werewulf --to the other side of the room, momentarily stunning the creature.

Plasmius is rescued by none other than Walker and his minions!

But Plasmius' relief is brief. Delighted to have both of his enemies at his disposal, Walker then turns his weapon on Plasmius. But in this moment of distraction, Danny Werewulf regains his senses and immediately claws his way out of the room. Jolted by the teenager's escape, Walker ignores Plasmius and, along with his minions, jumps through the hole carved out by the beast. He is determined that he will not fail in this pursuit.

After a lengthy chase, Walker and his minions finally corner the werewulf in the prison courtyard. But the young brute will not yield and using all his energy, launches a fierce offensive.

No matter how hard he tries, Warden cannot get a good aim on the fast-moving werewulf. But suddenly, the monster stops and panting heavily, begins to scratch himself. And then, his next attack is not as swift. Suddenly, Warden realizes that the teen seems to be tiring! He quickly takes aim and fires. But unexpectedly, the recharged teenager dodges the orange blast from Walker's gun, grabs a few guards, and hurls them into Walker. Now Walker is down and at the mercy of the werewulf!

Baying and panting, the monster lunges for the final attack on the vulnerable warden. But all of the sudden, Walker manages to free his weapon, and quickly shoots, hitting his mark. The beast howls in pain. Now finally getting the upper hand, Walker blasts again, and this time the blast knocks the teenager senseless.

Smug that he has now turned the tables, Walker closes in for the 'kill'. But Danny Werewulf rouses, regrows his claws, tears a hole in the dimension, and escapes to the Real World. Before Walker and his minions can follow, the hole repairs itself.

"Not again!" he laments, shaking his fist at the air. "Soon, punk, soon!"

* * *

Just as Danny Werewulf escapes from danger again, and unbeknownst to **everything **that has been happening, the cast of Mr. Lancer's werewolf play are gathering at the Casper High School Theater for the play's dress rehearsal.

Mr. Lancer, gaudily dressed as an old-fashion director, is looking over the script and seeing that Danny is not there, announces in a very irritated voice, "Just like Mr. Fenton to be late again. Calling Danny Fenton to stage!"

At that precise moment, Danny Werewulf tears into the backstage area. He stops and rests, but only briefly. Hearing all the normal commotion of the practice of the play, he immediately runs onto stage. All the students and Mr. Lancer scream at first, then laugh in relief.

Mr. Lancer comments, "Well, Fenton, at least the costume is good. Now, it's your cue."

Danny the real werewulf angrily growls, "Grrrr......Ah-ooooh!"

And Mr. Lancer deadpans, "And you know your lines."

Meanwhile, Wulf, Sam and Tucker also tear back into the Real World behind the stage. They run to the other side of the stage and see the younger werewulf seething with rage. Sam immediately grabs Tucker and Wulf and runs out on stage.

She quickly yells, "Mr. Lancer, that's not Danny! It's a werewolf! Everyone run for you lives!"

Immediately, everyone screams and runs away, leaving the snarling teen werewulf, Sam, Tucker and Wulf. Wulf cocks the metaprotomega blaster, but before he can shoot, Danny attacks him and knocks it away. They start a desperate struggle--and a scratching session. Finally, Wulf is able to shove the younger beast clear to the other side of the stage, several feet from all of them.

In the meantime, Sam has run over to the blaster, but it's too heavy for her to lift. As she struggles to control the blaster, Tucker sees the problem and rushes to her aid. Together, they aim.

Sam, tears streaming down her face as she squeezes the trigger, utters, "I have to. Because I….I…lo…" She swallows hard. "For you, Danny!"

The metaprotomega blaster discharges and a glowing translucent silver bullet hits the young werewulf right between the eyes, dispelling the werewulf ghost part of Danny and leaving Danny Fenton, his clothing tattered and his body bruised and cut, unresponsive on the floor.

Sam, Tucker and Wulf run over to their friend.

But Danny is silent and deathly pale.

They gingerly approach him. "Is he..?" Tucker mumbles, his heart pounding with fear.

They dare not touch him, when, much to their relief, he groans. They gently help him up.

Confused and holding his head, Danny murmurs, "Ouch! That hurt! What happened? And why am I here?"

Seeing that he seems to be okay, Sam, Tucker, and Wulf give him a big hug.

This time, however, Wulf lets out a rather long effusion of enthusiastic Esperanto.

Tucker, a big grin on his face, translates, "He says, 'Welcome back'!"

Sam, also smiling at Danny, smirks, "It's about time that gibberish makes sense!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Of course I do not own any characters. And I'm sorry to say—especially to Angelus-alvus and because I had a blast writing it!—that this is the last part of the story. I hope you enjoy!**

Bewerewulfed--Epilogue

One week later, the opening night for the werewolf play has just finished at the Casper High Theater. A few people are scattered about in the back of the theater, but no one is in the front except for Sam and Tucker, who are waiting for Danny to come from backstage.

When he finally comes out, still in his "werewolf" costume, but without his headpiece, Danny smiles, waves, and joins his friends. They purposely separate themselves from everyone else and just before they have a chance to talk, Danny intensely scratches himself all over.

Tucker, ignoring Danny's strange behavior, says, "You were great in that play, Danny!"

"Even though the costume wasn't very realistic!" Sam adds wryly.

Danny chuckles and says, "It was as realistic as I wanted it to be, and especially after all the things that you told me did, and could have, happened. And I had no idea that out-of-control emotions could wreak such havoc!" He chuckles and puns, "It sure was a hairy situation for awhile, huh?"

Sam groans and Tucker snickers.

Danny continues, "Anyway, I haven't thanked both of you and Wulf enough for everything you guys did."

Tucker smiles in response. "Dude, what are friends for? And speaking of Wulf, where is he?"

"Back in the Ghost Zone. It took us a while, but we finally found a place that I think will be a safe haven for him. I don't think that even Walker will find it."

Pleased at the news, all three friends smile at each other just as another student passes them and says, "Your acting rocked, Danny!"

"Thanks!" he calls back to the passing student, and then utters a wry aside to Sam and Tucker, "If they just knew that I didn't have to 'act' the part. Even though I can't remember much of everything that happened, I felt like a natural in the play. Like it was familiar. So, having first hand experience doesn't mean I was cheating, does it?"

The three of them laugh, but then suddenly Danny shivers.

Distressed, Sam asks, "Danny, are you all right?"

Danny smiles, relieving Sam's anxiety. "Yes, don't worry! I forgot to tell you guys something."

He looks around and seeing that no one else around them is looking, changes one of his fingers into a 'ghost' finger. It suddenly produces a wulf claw that rips a tiny hole into the Real World. Then, after exposing the Ghost Zone briefly, the hole quickly repairs itself.

Tucker, grinning broadly, says, "Cool! Wulf gave you a new power!"

Danny, just as suddenly scratching himself all over, announces, "That's not the only thing he gave me!"

To which, Sam adds, "Ugh! Fleas!"

THE END

**A/N: Awww, it's over ! But I hope you have enjoyed my first DP story…Now, I have to make a little confession to y'all (yeah, I'm from the South). I have been writing DP stories (so far, a total of 5) for a couple of years. This is the first one I wrote. And I wrote them as ****teleplays****, having the fantasy that they could actually be accepted by the show. So, they are short on purpose. (And I hope I didn't disappoint you because Bewerewulfed was so short) .…. Anyhow, back to my little background history: But since my fantasy did not come true, it looked like I had no venue to have anyone enjoy them. And then I found this website!!! But then, I was nervous about posting (my first time and all). Then I got the nerve. And now, y'all have been wonderful and I am so excited again! Thank you! I am now converting the next story, "Brace Yourself", into a narrative. I have to admit, I'm having a little difficulty with that because the teleplay is in the present tense (hence why "Bewerewulfed" was in the present tense). If you don't mind that style, I will have no problem converting "Brace Yourself" and will have it ready sooner than later. **

******Please let me know ****what you think****!****** **

**Because I really pay attention to ALL of your reviews, take them seriously, and appreciate them all. And in the future, I promise you that once I start a story, I will finish it in a timely manner. In the meantime, a BIG thank you to each and everyone of you, especially the phans that reviewed! You are the BEST! truephan PS. Fantasies can come true!**

**And a special PS to Angelus-alvus: please forgive me. I tried to find another angle to continue the story, but couldn't. Don't give up on me! I especially appreciate your insight. Thank you. truephan**


End file.
